


The Bar

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Pining, s2 ep12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Michael’s perspective during the bar scene in the season two finale.





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Three fics in less than 24 hours? I’m on a roll! Enjoy!

Michael knew he was playing with fire. It was bad enough to bring back four humans from the dead, but to come into contact with one? If he wasn’t so in love, he’d call himself out of his mind.

Eleanor was so beautiful in life. She might have been drunk off her ass, but she still took Michael’s breath away.

“What’s even the point of being good?” She slurred.

He gave her a soft smile. “I’ve actually gotten into ethics recently, and my friend believes that people should be good even if there’s no promise of a reward. Being good for the sake of it, that is.”

Eleanor laughed. “Your friend sounds like she’s one pickle short of a pickle party.”

“Well I’ll tell you, she’s really something else.”

She gasped and pointed at him. “This ‘friend’ is your girlfriend or something, right?”

“You could say that.” 

“Are you in love?” She made a barfing noise after the word “love.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve never been in love; what’s it like?”

“It’s heaven and it’s hell. It’s this crazy feeling that’s always bubbling just under the surface of your skin.”

“That’s pretty corny, dude.”

“Love makes you pretty corny.”

Eleanor’s eyes widened. “Oh shit, how much do I owe you?”

“Drinks are on me. Get home safe.”

Eleanor could never know that the “friend” Michael was in love with was herself. He’d made too great a risk by seeing her. Hopefully it wouldn’t mess up their chances of getting everyone into the Good Place, but for Michael, being in Eleanor’s presence was worth everything in this dimension.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
